


Ultraviolet

by rummyjoe



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2005-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummyjoe/pseuds/rummyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: with permission of the creator and without profit</p><p>Set during KLG part 1, but only vague spoilers</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ultraviolet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: with permission of the creator and without profit
> 
> Set during KLG part 1, but only vague spoilers

 

Kara stood in front of her open locker, eyes transfixed on  
her mirror. Her other self's fingers caressed the plum and  
violet bruise on her jaw, smoothing up to her ear, down to  
the point of her chin, back again.

She'd been working on her viper when he started throwing  
accusations. She preferred to throw punches.

Most men she fought held back, at least in the beginning,  
on account of her being a woman.

She continued to run her fingers over her face, mesmerized  
by her reflection.

Her jaw stung less than the words had.

Lee never pulled his punches.  



End file.
